Pokemon as Sonic
by authors
Summary: A humorous story that makes fun of my first two stories


Speedster studios present:

A Greg Kelly production:

Sailor Moon films

Dreamcast.

Starring Pikachu and friends.

In…. Wait a minute this script's messed up. That's it I'm defiantly going to kill my sectary.

In A couple of Sonic stories.

Based on stories created by Adv. films and Francis and Robert.

(Note: Usually I won't write these things but there might be a couple of people who don't know this. Don't read this part unless A: You're a Pokemon hater and is reading this for Sonic.

B: You're a fan but you don't own the game.

C: You want to read my opeion's and descriptions of each Pokemon.

And D: You just reading this because there's a certain black cat in here.

Starring 

Bulbasaur He'll be playing Knuckles, AKA. Bulbie: He's a frog with a bulb on his back. He can also use a special attack called vine whip.

Charizard: He'll make a small guest shot (He's my first Pokemon) Nickname Spyro: He's a big orange dragon with a fire on the end of his tail, also been known to attack with 6 fire blast, level 75.

Pikachu: He'll be playing thew most important role of all (Drumroll please) SONIC! He's a little electric rodent with red cheeks, uses the attack Thunder (also known as: Pika by my mom,)

Raichu: I had to put his Pikachu's big bro in here. Better and stronger than Pikachu. Been seen with me a level 79, AKA: Maurice. A brown rodent with a long tail and yellow cheeks.

Vulpix: A cute little brown fox with 6 red tails. She's going to be Sally (Based on a story created by Juliet, read it it's good) She can do a big fire spin, AKA: Pixy and Tails (And in case you're wondering I have a Sandslash named Sonic)

Meowth: A cute little white/ yellowish cat with a gold medallion on his forehead, Also been known to hang with TR, he's going to be Tails (It's okay get off the floor now, take 2 deep breaths) also able to make money appear $$). 

Vileplume: A boutique of flowers with eyes. Been seen with me at level 57, Also makes a small guest appearance AKA: Robin, The only girl of my 5 Pokemon.

Sondra will be played by Luna! She's a black cat and in my mom's universe and me she and Meowth are actually in love and Diana actually Meowth and Luna's kid from the future. She's been seen with a meatball head and hangs with those girls' friends J .

Hitmonlee: He'll make a small guest appearance: He can streach his legs and has been called Ken. He's a brown fighter with slinkys for legs.

Chansey: She's a nurse Pokemon with an egg in her bellie. Also Known as Pauline, has been used by Nurse Joy.

Seadra: A Pokemon that looks like a sea horse with spiked wings, been seen with me at level 61 (Yes, I do raise high level Pokemon) Known to his friends as Andy.

Scyther: A mantis looking Pokemon with ninja like qualities, known as Shinobi.

Flareon: A firedog Pokemon, he'll make a small guest appearance, Been Known to be called Barry.

Mewtwo: A 6'7" Catlike Pokemon that can play basketball. He'll be filling in for Vahn, AKA: Armor of the Elemental achient ones, destroyer of the Dinos (Greg you didn't have to tell them that- Mewtwo) Starter of the Trojan war, the cause of king Henry reasons for decapitating his wives, faller of Rome, Helper of the Monsters in Monster Rancher, the main cause for Queen Beryl's meions defeat at the battle for the Elemental Solar system, and by his friends and trainer Goku. Been seen with me at level 100 (Scream).

Pichu: Pikachu's baby brother. Although small can cause a small shock to an opponent, and will surprise himself. He's got a pair of black eyes, a ring around his neck and a black aroura around his ears.

+ 2 surprise forms. 

Humans 

Misty

Giovianni

And a special trainer.

Chapter 1: How Pikachu meets Meowth.

Pikachu is the fastest Pokemon alive. He was strange in the fact that his tail was so close to his head that it looked like a pair of quills. He is also strange by the way he conducts electricity; he'll charge it in his hands instead in his cheeks. These are called his spin dashes. He keeps getting in the evil Team Rocket leader Giovanni plans, who wants to turn all Pokemon into cybernetic slaves and to take over Miami, I mean, Moscow, uh… most of Northern Europe, I mean, the western half of the hemisphere. Pikachu is now on a quest to find some teammates in order to stop this mad fiend (I can think of some worst things to call him Greg-Mewtwo) 

We find him running through the forest (And if I hear one Robin Hood joke….) When he runs into a crying talking Meowth, "Why are you crying little cat?" Asked Pika. (Translated from Pokemon)

" My buddies, Jessie and James, just got captured. We were trying to escape from Giovanni and then we got separated. I don't know where they are." Said the cute little cat, " Oh, my name's Meowth." He then shook his hand.

" My name's Pikachu," Said the yellow mouse, "And don't worry we'll find them one day." SO they continued their journey. Till one day Giovanni's Rocketbots attacked them. When Pikachu came to, he sped off in search of Meowth. Meanwhile Meowth came to in Giovanni's clutches. "Where are my friends you qwebslryc!"" Said Meowth trying to slash the ropes.

" Now really, is that anyway to treat your old master? Oh as for your friends, I sent them blasting off in a rocket ship. Blasting them off again. And as for you, you'll soon be Mecha Meowth, and you'll be as strong as 2 Arcanines. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." He laughed as he walked away. Then the Rocketbots started tourting the cat (Down Persain, they'll get theirs) Just then standing like a Japanese warrior was Pikachu. "Let go of my friend" He said.

" Oh, NO!" Said the Rocketbots. In about 2 seconds the robots faced the biggest electric spin dash in the world. "Are you all right little cat." He asked chopping down on a ketchup-covered apple.

" Yeah, but my friends are gone." Said Meowth.

" Well, I'm your friend now. Come on, we still have a long way to go before our next campsite." Said Pikachu. And so they went on to have many more adventures and soon met up with Bulbasaur.

Chapter2: Pikachu, the Movie 

A dark room opens this scene. Inside we see a metallic robotic Pikachu. "All that needs to be done now is to copy the life data from your counterpart. Then you'll be complete my Hyper Metal Pikachu. When you awaken, you'll kill him. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Laughed Giovanni. (Down Raichu, Down)

Meanwhile at an abandoned power plant (Hello Zapdos) Meowth came out with a skateboard attached to a rocket booster. "Hey, Pikachu. Look I finally found it. It's the rocket board. Want to try it?" Asked the cat.

"No thank you." Said the mouse. He then kicked back and relaxed and watched the latest bee Jees (Brothers Jigglypuff, get it!). He was soon covered in sand " As soon as he's done, he is going to get such a strawberry." He said. He then was awaken by Meowth's yell. "Pikachu, we just got a call from pres. Misty. She wants us to come over right away." He said.

" Trainer, why can't she just send me an e-mail like everyone else?" Pikachu asked. They then flew to the house only to meet up with Giovanni. (BOO, BOO! Get him off the movie- Mewtwo) "Now that's a funny way to thank us!" Said Pikachu. They then found out that he had held Misty captive by some robots in order to tell Pikachu and Meowth about an evil villain who sabotaged the generator (That bastered, son of a bithch would do anything to get what he wants- Mewtwo) And if they didn't stop it in 24hrs the thing will blow up along with the rest of the planet. So they ran as fast as they could to Viridian City while Giovanni kidnapped Misty into his Gundam wing 03 (That's Heavyarms). As the heroes wanded though the ancient relics they met up with wing 03. He first tried to shoot down both of them, but to no avail. He then glued Pikachu down to the ground and Meowth to the wall. Just then he heard, "Leave my friends alone!" Said a mysterious Pokemon. It was Bulbasaur; he used razor leaf to free Meowth who in turn freed Pikachu. "Now lets finish this creep off." Said Pikachu charging his electricity. They attacked with solar beam, slash, and thunderbolt. They then entered the city and stopped the generator. They then saw Giovanni again (Greg, if I kill him at this point in the movie, will it ruin the ending-Mewtwo) " Ha you fools! You did not realize my true plan." Said the (Can I say this time Greg? - Mewtwo) Okay (Thank you, the vile, mean, lousy excuse for a pile of Muk dung, qazlp,, criminal- Mewtwo).

"And what plan is that?" Said Pikachu.

"Ha, ha, ha. I used the data from our battle in order to put a couple of finishing touches on my latest creation." He then pointed to a robot that looked like Pikachu. "Allow me to introduce, Metal Pikachu and Misty." He then showed Misty tied up. 

"What do you plan to do with her?" Asked Meowth.

" What I plan to do will soon be realized once Pikachu is (Censored, just in case Raichu is reading). Go Metal." Then Metal P. Began to attack he first seemed to win, and then Pikachu charged 2 lighting bolts into a ball with a third one coming down. He then fired Metal Pikachu. " NO! But no matter my plans to make the water gym leader my bride will come to fruitation." 

" Help Pikachu!" Said Misty. Giovanni was about to take off (Like he hasn't already-Mewtwo) when Pikachu summoned up some of his thunder power und perfumed thunder wave and paralyzed the villain. Pikachu and Meowth then continued on their adventures.

Chapter 3: Pichu is born and episode summary part 1.

" Hello, Ladies and Geraniums. This here is Mike the T.V! Now just in case you haven't to been to Sonic whammy's Sonic site and read Greg's and/or Francis and Robert's stories. Here are the Reboot Dancing players!" 

(Start singing this to the tune of Video Game Blues or just read it I don't care.)

As they continued with their little journey they met up with a cute little Vulpix who lead the biggest resitence group on Pokemon land. They then had many adventures together. Till one day Giovanni badly injured Vulpix. Pikachu then lost it and blasted Giovanni to the next dimension or so he thought. Pikachu then admitted that he loved Vulpix after giving her a revving Liplock (Has Darien taught Pikachu that? – Mewtwo) Soon later a cat came out of another world. She introduced herself as Luna. She was thrown from her planet by a vile creature. Needless to say that as soon as Meowth saw Luna, he loved her from that moment. A little while later Pikachu proposed to Vulpix (I'm so proud of my little bro- Raichu). Bulbasaur then told them about the race for the 7 evolutionary stones. The ones of Sun, Ever, Thunder, Water, Leaf, Fire and the special Moon stone. He also then revealed that Giovanni was alive (Maurice he needs more training-Mewtwo. But He's only a Pikachu- Raichu) calm down both of you (Sorry- Mewtwo and Raichu) They then had to stop a volcano from erupting but lost the firestone in the process. They then received the waterstone from a grateful Blastoise. Then Vulpix had to get the leaf stone through a maze created by an Alakazam. 

Now to the story in progress.

Pikachu ran in like a thunderbolt to Chansey. "Has the egg hatched yet?" Asked Pikachu.

" Not yet Pikachu. We don't know how long it'll take for an egg like this to hatch. IT might be days, weeks, or even months." Said the egg Pokemon. Pikachu then walked out sadness on his face. "Why do you want that egg to hatch so much Pikachu?" Asked Vulpix giving Pikachu a small kiss on the cheek. 

" Well, it might be the little brother I've always wanted." Said Pikachu.

" Pikachu, you'll never believe what I've just found." Said Meowth.

" What?" Asked Pikachu. Meowth then showed them that he found the thunder stone. Pikachu then had an idea. He took the thunder stone and as a test he put it on the egg and it began to hatch. First came the little legs then the rest came out. "Pichu" It said cleaning itself. 

"Oh it's so cute!" Said Pikachu giving him a big hug. (Wahoo! I'm a big bro for the 2nd time- Raichu.)

Chapter 4: The last summery and Armagennd.

"Hello I'm Goku. Mike is disposed of at this moment. (Mike is tied up) So here are the Reboot dancing players. (Mike breaks free of the ropes) Excuse me. Kaoken! (He starts pounding Mike into submission)

Pikachu then met up with a special Pokemon to train him. The strongest, most powerful, fastest, (Keep going Greg- Mewtwo) best Pokemon in the world. Of course I mean…. MEWTWO! (Thank you, no appaulse). They then found the dark stone in the Lamont Cranston area. (Who knows where the dark stone lies? Pikachu knows) J . Then Mewtwo gave the psystone. The moonstone was in a statue of queen Serenity. "Now our story" Said Goku walking off the stage carrying a beaten Mike. 

Bulbasaur was watching with dismay. He knew that if one of the warriors did not get all of the stones soon, the legendary birds (Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Lugia, and Huhoh) will not be controlled and destroy the realm. (That's a bad thing right? - Charizard). Just then a message hit him (Poor Bulbasaur- Vensuar. He doesn't mean that way- Charizard) He then called Pikachu and his friends along with Giovanni (Come on let me kill him- Mewtwo) " Guys, remember when I old you that if none of you could collect all seven stones, I'll announce a great battle to decide it all. Well, that time is now. Now who's going?" Said Bulbasaur. Everyone kept quiet as Pikachu stood up and said, "I'll go. I'm only one who's being trained for this. Anyone objects." The room was quiet. (IF I wasn't watching this, I would object! - Raichu) 

"Perfect for me! (Chuckles evilly) I'll take great pride in killing you. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Laughed the (mother fucker-- Raichu, basterd shit head- Charizard, Son of a biotch, asshole, "/? LKJHGFDSAPOIUYTREWQZXCVBNM}{+_)(*&^%$#@!~|+- Mewtwo) fiend (What, you look like I just turned this thing into a rated R movie) And they were brought back to the base. " So who's teaching you?" Asked Vulpix. Before she could say anything a blue light filled the room and in the center stood a 6'7" Cat-like Pokemon. I'm glad you asked. I'm the one and only Mewtwo! (Psycoknectic fire surrounds him) "And I'm here to train Pikachu. Although I can't guarantee my full assistance when the day arrives. I'll do the best I can to prepare your friend for it. Vulpix was about to say something when the big guy went over and scratched her head, I Know what you're about to say and don't worry, you'll have full supervision over the course He said. Vulpix couldn't resist but to say "Vul!" And so the training began. Mewtwo put Pikachu through the biggest mind games in the world. And when it was over Pikachu elinisted some help from some other Pokemon. Scyther for swords and Hitmonlee for the biggest fighting tactics. Then the big day came and his friends all wished him goodluck. Especially Vulpix who gave him a fiery liplock. Then Pichu had to say goodluck, he went to his big bro.'s ear and said his name but Pikachu heard this "PI- KA-CHU" Pikachu became SO FULL OF EMONTION THAT HE GAVE Pichu a big hug. They then went to the place where Mewtwo was staying and there they were surprised that the big guy had a theater for them to watch the action. Meanwhile back in Viridian City, Pikachu had met up with his nemesis. "All right guys get ready and GO!" said Bulbasaur, Giovanni quickly made his move and dropped Pikachu into the furnace room. Pikachu quickly ran up the building. His first challenge was a room full of laser beams. E avoided that by charging his electricity into the main circuits and disabled the system. Then he had to run from a rolling Gravleler, which almost squeezed him. Then he went into the next room that was hotter than Moltres's back on the hottest day in summer. He soon found out why. The lava was rising from the bottom of the room while a firewall was coming at his back. He quickly got out of there just to meet up with a Muk. He zapped it and went on his way. Then he was blinded by a light screen brighter than a level 100 Charizard's tail, was then drained of his power by two power cables, and then was sent into Giovanni, "What's the matter Pikachu, a little drained?" He said as he punched Pikachu. The mouse looked and saw that he had brass spiked knuckles on both of his hands. "I don't need my powers to defeat you!" Said Pikachu weakly. He then tried a spin kick but met up with Giovanni's backhand, which knocked him into a wall. Fortunately there was a secret full restore, which landed on him, riving the electricity mouse to full power. Giovanni turned around and saw Pikachu with electricity around him. Giovanni tried to punch him but he just dodged the fist and returned the favor with a massive thunderbolt. Pikachu then launched a mega kick to the back of the head. Giovanni then ran like a big coward into a room full of water. He turned around and saw Pikachu. "You what happens to a snake when he's struck by lighting? The same thing to everything else!" Said Pikachu as he fired the jerk into a crispy chicken. (Been watching X-Men lately haven't we-Mewtwo) Meanwhile back at Mewtwo's theater everyone was cheering and Pikachu came back Vulpix was the one who ran into his arms and gave him a fiery passionate liplock. "Now it's time for you to claim you're destiny. Call out each stone in any order but with the element you're closet to last" Said Bulbasaur. Pikachu said each stone like an elemental ruler. "Leaf, Sun, Water, Fire, Ever (As Sailor Moon) Moon, Thunder." A bright light engulfed the yellow hero and he became red, had bright yellow wings, and had yellow cheeks. In short he became Super Pikachu. "Now I know what can do. Will, you join me in restoring the land my love?" Said Pikachu holding out his hand to Vulpix. Wen she held his hand she went through the same transformation sequence as her boyfriend. Her tail became her wings and her fur was even shinier than before. They then flew up in the sky and gave each other a big hug and kiss. Then the world was changed back into as it once. Bulbasaur then met up with the lovebirds in Palletropols, "Well, congratulations buddy. You've saved the day." Said Bulbasaur.

" Thanks. Are you staying for the wedding?" Asked Pikachu.

"Of course I am." Said Bulbasaur.

" Which reminds me." Said Pikachu. He went to Mewtwo. "Uh, Mewtwo I have a favor to ask you." Said Pikachu.

" Sure what is it?" Asked the white cat. Pikachu whisper something to him. 

Chapter 5: The wedding and guest stars.

Everybody was celebrating the next day for Pikachu and Vulpix were going to get married. At the altar everybody was waiting for the bride and the preacher when they heard a voice. "Don't start without us!" Said a Raichu.

" Who are you guys?" Asked Meowth.

" I'm Pikachu's brother Maurice." Said Raichu.

" I'm his uncle Spyro." Said Charizard.

" His Uncle Andy." Said a Seadra.

" His Aunt Robin." Said a Vileplume.

" His Uncle Barry." Said a Flareon. They all sat down. Then came the preacher. His robes had the symbols of the elder on it and his aroura was so strong that some Pokemon actually shivered in fright. "Pikachu, you didn't tell me he was the preacher." Exclaimed Meowth. Then the bride came. "All right guys, I've got a basketball game with the Celestial in 5 hrs so lets do this fast. Pikachu do you?" Asked (All right guess who the preacher is) M- Preacher.

"Yes." Said Pikachu.

" Vulpix do you." Asked Preacher.

" Yes." Said Vulpix.

" Good, you're married kiss her!" Said the preacher. Pikachu looked deep into Vulpix's eyes and he gave her the biggest lip locking, gum sharing, "Well, folks here we go again." Charmander evolving, Thunder and Fire mix up that would have made anyone take notes. Then at the reception my 4 little singing Pokemon did what they did best, while Charizard and Mewtwo just sat on psychic lounge chairs and drank some dr. Pepper (In case you're wondering yes I did name 5 Pokemon after the Gibbs and my Charizard and Mewtwo are best friends.) Then came bouquet-tossing time. When Vulpix threw it, Luna was the one who caught it. Meowth quickly ran away into a nearby building. "That was close. Although I love Luna and I do really want to ask for her hand in marriage I don't have a ring." Meowth said then he saw a small ring case attached to a note. He read it, "Dear Meowth, This is a small gift for you and your girlfriend. Just don't tell anyone. Signed Jessie, James. Ps. You BETTER invite us to the wedding or else!" The note read. Just then Luna came in with the bouquet of flowers. "OH, Meowth!" Said Luna.

" Luna, I was just about to look for you! Will you." Meowth barley had a chance to continue for Luna said.

"Meowth, you barely needed to ask." Said Luna as she gave him the biggest lip locking, gum sharing; this is the big one, fireworks shooting, Sailor moon like, and sonic envious kiss of his life. They then went and told everyone the big news. Then everybody gave his or her condolences. Before they got on Charizard they heard a voice, "Wait I didn't give my coldence yet." Said a trainer, he was a 12 year old boy with a red and white baseball cap with the Lexcorp symbol on it, a black shirt with a blue vest, and green gloves on. He kiss Vulpix on the paw and gave Pikachu a hug, "I'm so proud of you Pikachu." Said Ash before he left.

The End (Bye guys-Mewtwo, Adios- Raichu, Sayonara- Charizard Au revior-Me)

Producer, director, artist, location, trainer, copyrighted, master: Greg.

Cast: You mostly.

Best Boy: Andy

Best man: Aritimis

Groom: Meowth

Bride: Luna

Bouquet catcher: Jessie

Green Pokemon: Bulbasaur.

3D designer: Porygon.

Special effects: Done by the Pokemon themselves

And that's the last credit.. You Wish

Stunts: Mewtwo and Ditto.

Makeup: Jigglypuff

Clean up: Muk.

Io by the Bee Gees.

Mobile dolls: OZ

Strong grip: Machamp

Pokemon copyrighted by Nintendo, Mike by Mainframe, Goku by Toei, Luna also by Toei

No Pokemon were hurt in this film. 


End file.
